This invention relates broadly to SCUBA (self contained under water breathing apparatus).
A major problem facing recreational divers and the like is the startle response of fish caused by a diver's exhalation through an open circuit breathing system. The bubbles from the diver's exhalation normally pass the face, and generate substantial noise as they grow and coalesce. The problem has been previously addressed by divers through potentially harmful breath holding and conversion to closed circuit breathing systems.
Accordingly, the present invention addresses the fish startle response problem and provides inexpensive solutions to the fish startle response problem to the benefit of recreational divers, underwater photographers and the like, particularly in open circuit breathing systems.